falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Perks do Fallout: New Vegas
Informações Gerais Diferentemente do Fallout 3, em Fallout: New Vegas você ganha perks a cada dois níves, para dificultar a facilidade de maximizar as habilidades do jogador em Fallout 3. Grande parte das perks que aumentavam suas habilidades em Fallout 3 foram removidas ou substituídas. Existem 88 perks normais, 8 de companheiros e mais 16 perks ganhas após cumprir desafios. Além de um número desconhecido de outras perks especiais. Perks de companheiros (Companion perks), como seu nome já diz, só podem ser obtidas depois de recrutar um companheiro. As perks relacionadas só farão efeito enquanto um companheiro específico está te seguindo: como por exemplo, Enhanced Sensors só terá efeito quando o jogador estiver acompanhado pelo ED-E. No entanto, qualquer perk de companheiro contunua fazendo efeito se mandar o seu companheiro esperar em algum lugar do mapa. Perks de desafios (Challenge perks), podem ser desbloqueados por completar alguns requerimentos. Os requerimentos podem ser acessados pelo menu do Pip-Boy; na pagina 'Misc.', estando acessível na seção 'Data'. A maior parte das perks obtidas desta forma estão relacionadas com a habilidade ou objetivo completo. Por exemplo, Set Lasers for Fun aumenta as chances de um ataque crítico à armas a Laser; Para ganhar esta perk, é necessário acertar 64 ataques críticos com armas laser durante o jogo. Adicionalmente, algumas perks desafio são compostas por vários níveis diferentes (ranks) ou mais de uma versão, nos quais sobem de nivel conforme o jogador continua a cumprir os requisitos desses desafios. Perks especiais (Special perks) são simplismente aquelas perks que não entram em nenhum dos quesitos anteriores. Perks Especiais podem ser obtidas como recompensa de missões, de implantes cirúrgicos, ou outro tipo de qualquer de fonte que não foi mensionado. Nota Perks de companheiros, perks desafios, e perks especiais NÃO contam para sua limitação de perks, ou Perk Rate: você ainda poderá ganhar 1 perk a cada dois níveis, não importa a quantidade de perks adquiridas de outras fontes. Perks Normais Perks dos Companions Fallout: New Vegas não foi o primeiro dos Fallout a introduzir o fato de alguns companheiros possuirem perks únicos, mas foi o primeiro a fazer com que toda a party fosse afetada. Challenge and special perks Implant perks The total number of implants you can receive is equal to your Endurance statistic. The additional point granted by the Endurance implant does not count toward the total. Unarmed perks Special unarmed moves can be learned from various characters in the Mojave. ''Dead Money'' perks Regular perks Companion perks Special perks ''Honest Hearts'' perks Regular perks Companion perks ''Old World Blues'' perks Regular perks Special perks Implant perks Doesn't count against the Endurance limit of original implant perks. ''Lonesome Road'' perks Regular perks Special perks Companion perks Perks do Gun Runners' Arsenal Veja também * Perks do Fallout * Perks do Fallout 2 * Perks do Fallout 3 * Perks do Fallout Tactics * Skills do Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel de:Fallout: New Vegas Extras en:Fallout: New Vegas perks es:Extras de Fallout: New Vegas ru:Способности Fallout: New Vegas uk:Здібності Fallout: New Vegas Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Perks do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Em edição Categoria:Artigos para traduzir